megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Chansons
Openings Jeux *Burn My Dread *Pursuing My True Self *Dream of Butterfly *P3 FES *Soul Phrase *Shadow World *Best Friends *Break Out of... *Unbreakble Tie *Maze of Life *Pray *Alive *#X *Soul Survive *Mugen no Sekai *... Anime *Sky's the Limit *Key Plus Words *Take Your Way *Breakin' Through *Word of the Voice *... Endings Jeux *Memories of You *Never More *Voice *Brand New Days *Now I Know *Today *By Your Side *Change Your Way *Changing Me *Time Capsule *Reset *... Anime *Beauty of Destiny *The Way of Memories *Be *Suicides Love Story *Found Me *... Inserts Jeux *Want to Be Close *... Anime *Alone in This World *... Burn My Dread '''Burn My Dread''' est la chanson d'introduction de ''[[Persona 3]]''. Cette musique, composée et arrangée par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrite par les frères Komori ([[Shigeo Komori|Shigeo]] et [[Yoshihiro Komori|Yoshihiro]]), est interprétée par [[Yumi Kawamura]]. Les paroles illustrent la lutte contre le temps inexorable. Une version de combat, nommée '''Burn My Dread -Last Battle-''', est joué lors du combat final contre [[Nyx/Persona 3|Nyx]]. Cette version, écrite par [[Reiko Tanaka]], est interprétée par [[Lotus Juice]], qui la réécrira intégralement dans l'album ''Reincarnation''. Paroles Opening ver. :''Dreamless dorm ticking clock'' :''I walk away from the soundless room'' :''Windless night moonlight melts'' :''My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom'' :''Nightly dance of bleeding swords'' :''Reminds me that I still live'' :''I will burn my dread'' :''I once ran away from the god of fear'' :''And he chained me to despair'' :''Burn my dread'' :''I'll break the chain'' :''And run till I see the sunlight again'' :''I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight'' Spring of Birth ver. :''Dreamless dorm ticking clock'' :''I walk away from the soundless room'' :''Windless night moonlight melts'' :''My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom'' :''Nightly dance of bleeding swords'' :''Reminds me that I still live'' :''I will burn my dread'' :''I once ran away from the god of fear'' :''And he chained me to despair'' :''Burn my dread'' :''I'll break the chain'' :''And run till I see the sunlight again'' :''I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight'' :''Voiceless town tapping feet'' :''I clench my fist in pockets tight'' :''far in mist a tower awaits'' :''like a merciless tomb devouring moonlight'' :''I will burn my dread'' :''This time I'll grapple down that god of fear'' :''And throw him into hell's fire'' :''Burn my dread'' :''I'll shrug the pain'' :''And run till I see the sunlight again'' :''Oh I will run burning all regret and dread'' :''And I will face the sun with pride of the living'' Reincarnation ver. :''Dreamless dorm ticking clock'' :''I walk away from the soundless room'' :''Windless night moonlight melts'' :''My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom'' :''Nightly dance of bleeding swords'' :''Reminds me that I still live'' :''I will burn my dread'' :''I once ran away from the god of fear'' :''And he chained me to despair'' :''Burn my dread'' :''I'll break the chain'' :''And run till I see the sunlight again'' :''I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight'' :''Voiceless town tapping feet'' :''I clench my fist in pockets tight'' :''far in mist a tower awaits'' :''like a merciless tomb devouring moonlight'' :''Clockwork maze end unknown'' :''In frozen time a staircase stands'' :''Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor'' :''I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands'' :''Cold touch of my trembling gun'' :''I close my eyes to hear you breathe'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''I will burn my dread'' :''This time I'll grapple down that god of fear'' :''And throw him into hell's fire'' :''Burn my dread'' :''I'll shrug the pain'' :''And run till I see the sunlight again'' :''Oh I will run burning all regret and dread'' :''And I will face the sun with pride of the living'' -Last Battle- P3 ver. :''(I will burn my dread)'' :''(I'll burn your dread / Gonna burn your dread)'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''(Gonna do this)'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''(One time for your mind)'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''(Hey yo / Drop like this)'' :''There's no man's land / No man ever survived'' :''Invisible hands're / Behinds you just now'' :''If you ever win that / Race against rage then'' :''You'll be King coz / It's no man's land, for real'' :''The Mask is in heavy rain / Ultimately slain'' :''Make shadows slave / What we've done is in vein'' :''Carrying AK-47 / 24/7 but'' :''You've got eleven / Persecuted by heaven'' :''Comes from the direction / No indication'' :''You've got to / To let it move first'' :''Let it out, let it down, let it inside let loose'' :''Letting letting damn depressed / Let's get it up'' :''Then which gotta do is to / Drop the hammer down'' :''Drop rhyme drop hammer / Digging like a labor'' :''You've got blood all over / Ash all over'' :''Spit it out sion / Game's over'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''Tear up your fear / The end is coming near'' :''Spit it out lilqqsrar / I'll burn your dread'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''No soul robust all dust / we bust'' :''Justice to the man with no life'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''Tear up your fear / The end is coming near'' :''Spit it out lilqqsrar / I'll burn your dread'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''No soul robust all dust / we bust'' :''Justice to the man with no life'' Reincarnation ver. :''(Burn my dread)'' (x4) :''(Got your bulletproof)'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''(vest?) :''(Burn my dread)'' (x5) :''Fear not / Jump in the fire'' :''Got to burn the dread / Let my soul inspire'' :''To a higher place / In this gaia case'' :''No time to waste / Never close this case man'' :''What ever you do / It's always gonna come back'' :''So living by the guns / Gonna get the gun clap'' :''I ain't giving in / Hell nah fuck that'' :''If you got a problem / Then stand up and say "what?"'' :''Man's gotta do / You know'' :''What a mans gotta do for life'' :''The battle yeah'' :''Got a little robust / Since we first met'' :''Cuz I have yet / To put my fist down'' :''It ain't easy but / Never show my weakness'' :''No way out of this / So freaking better seize it'' :''Deep breath / Talk to Jesus'' :''Pray to God / Still make my own way'' :''And I preach this'' :''(Burn my dread)'' (x9) :''I am the front man / Who used to be the nicest'' :''Making my own rules / Apply them for their guidance'' :''Only top dogs in the game / Knows how to fight this'' :''The fear of life / Many choose to runaway from it'' :''On the straight away / They get caught up'' :''Grabbed, thrown down, smashed up'' :''I'm afraid of / What to come'' :''At the same time afraid of / What I become'' :''No way out of this / So drop the bomb'' :''Trace my trails / And follow and thats done'' :''One, two, three'' :''And let me pop this right here / And become number one'' :''I may dictate but / You know the shits great'' :''Because I think straight / But my rhymes hot baked'' :''Know that sometimes / You just gotta let it go'' :''To the flow this time / On the microphone'' :''(Burn my dread)'' (x9) Pursuing My True Self '''Pursuing My True Self''' est le thème d'introduction de ''[[Persona 4]]''. Cette musique, composée et arrangée par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrite conjointement par [[Reiko Tanaka]], [[Yu Namba]] et [[RyoRca]], est interprétée par [[Shihoko Hirata]]. Les paroles illustrent une rupture avec une vie monotone. [[Benjamin Franklin]] a écrit les paroles additionnelles pour l'album ''Reincarnation''. Paroles Opening ver. :''We are living our lives'' :''Abound with so much information'' :''Come on, let go of the remote;'' :''Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in?'' :''I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go,'' :''But it's no use; hey, I'm being consumed'' :''Loading loading loading,'' :''Quickly reaching maximum capacity'' :''Warning warning warning,'' :''Gonna short-circuit my identity (ahhhhh)'' :''Get up on your feet, tear down the walls'' :''Catch a glimpse of the hollow world'' :''Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere'' :''You're locked up in your mind'' :''We're all trapped in a maze of relationships'' :''Life goes on with or without you'' :''I swim in the sea of the unconscious'' :''I search for your heart, pursuing my true self'' Reincarnation ver. :''We are living our lives'' :''Abound with so much information'' :''Come on, let go of the remote;'' :''Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in?'' :''I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go,'' :''But it's no use; hey, I'm being consumed'' :''Loading loading loading,'' :''Quickly reaching maximum capacity'' :''Warning warning warning,'' :''Gonna short-circuit my identity (ahhhhh)'' :''Get up on your feet, tear down the walls'' :''Catch a glimpse of the hollow world'' :''Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere'' :''You're locked up in your mind'' :''We're all trapped in a maze of relationships'' :''Life goes on with or without you'' :''I swim in the sea of the unconscious'' :''I search for your heart, pursuing my true self'' :''Get up, get up, it's time to get real'' :''Can't control the steering wheel, outside is in a veil'' :''Of mystery won't get out so easily'' :''We are living our lives, and we realize what's happening'' :''Hey brother, watch yourself'' :''Grab your things, don't miss your chance'' :''Find your own rhythm'' :''And dance your own dance'' :''Be creative, chart your course'' :''You must know what lies ahead'' :''Driving through the deep end of the ocean'' :''Leaving obscurity'' :''You are standing in the middle of another world'' :''It's hard to feel your real emotions'' :''You are smiling in a shirt wet with bitter tears'' :''Let me help you find a place to call it home'' :''We're all trapped in a maze of relationships'' :''Life goes on with or without you'' :''I swim in the sea of the unconscious'' :''I search for your heart, pursuing my true self'' Dream of Butterfly '''Dream of Butterfly''' est le thème d'introduction de la version PSP de ''[[Revelations: Persona]]''. Ce thème, composé et arrangé par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrit par [[Shigeo Komori]], est interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura]]. Les paroles illustrent la complexité de la réalité. Paroles Kanji :''Dream of butterfly or is life a dream'' :''Don't wanna wake up coz I'm happier here'' :''あなたがいる それだけで良かった'' :''ただ一つの 真実だったの'' :''だけどそれは夢で'' :''(Swaying and dissolving like bubbles in the dark ocean)'' :''気付けば誰もいない'' :''確かなものは何にも'' :''(Reaching for the shimmering shape in vain)'' :''ここには無いと解った'' :''うつろうこの世界 何を信じて生きればいい?'' :''悲しみ (I can't believe in you)'' :''溺れて (But I cannot forget you)'' :''叫びながらあなた見た (I will dig up my faith)'' :''あの夜 (And march on)'' :''あなたが (I cannot see ahead)'' :''いるから (But I can't keep standing still)'' :''私強くなれるんだと (So I will close my eyes)'' :''信じた (And march on)'' :''苦しみ (Can't lay the blame on you)'' :''畏れて (But I can not forgive you)'' :''泣きながら あなた呼んだ (So drenched up in rain)'' :''あの日 (I'll march on)'' :''あなたの (I cannot face the sun)'' :''せいだと (But I cannot dream at night)'' :''気付いた自分の弱さ (So under the moonlight)'' :''全てが (I'll march on)'' Romaji :''Dream of butterfly or is life a dream'' :''Don't wanna wake up coz I'm happier here'' :''Anata ga iru sore dakede yokatta'' :''Tada hitotsu no shinjitsu datta no'' :''Dakedo sore wa yume de'' :''(Swaying and dissolving like bubbles in the dark ocean)'' :''Kizukeba dare mo inai'' :''Tashikana mono wa nani mo'' :''(Reaching for the shimmering shape in vain)'' :''Koko ni wa nai to wakatta'' :''Utsurō kono sekai nani wo shinjite ikireba ī?'' :''Kanashimi (I can't believe in you)'' :''Oborete (But I cannot forget you)'' :''Sakebinagara anata mita (I will dig up my faith)'' :''Ano yoru (And march on)'' :''Anata ga (I cannot see ahead)'' :''Iru kara (But I can't keep standing still)'' :''Watashi tsuyoku narerunda to (So I will close my eyes)'' :''Shinjita (And march on)'' :''Kurushimi (Can't lay the blame on you)'' :''Osorete (But I can not forgive you)'' :''Nakinagara anata yonda (So drenched up in rain)'' :''Ano hi (I'll march on)'' :''Anata no (I cannot face the sun)'' :''Seida to (But I cannot dream at night)'' :''Kizuita jibun no yowasa (So under the moonlight)'' :''Subete ga (I'll march on)'' P3 FES '''P3 FES''' est le thème d'introduction de ''[[Persona 3 FES]]''. Paroles Soul Phrase Paroles Shadow World Paroles Best Friends Paroles Break Out of ... Paroles Unbreakable Tie Paroles Maze of Life Paroles Pray Paroles Alive Paroles #X Paroles Soul Survive Paroles Mugen no Sekai Paroles Sky's the Limit Paroles Key Plus Words Paroles Take Your Way Paroles Breakin' Through Paroles Word of the Voice Paroles Memories of You Paroles Never More Paroles Voice Paroles Brand New Days Paroles Now I Know Paroles Today Paroles By Your Side Paroles Change Your Way Paroles Changing Me Paroles Time Capsule Paroles Reset Paroles Beauty of Destiny Paroles The Way of Memories Paroles Be Paroles Suicides Love Stories Paroles Found Me Paroles Want to Be Close